Fragmentos
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Serie de historias cortas del equipo de super heroes de San Fransokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Una advertencia, este es una serie de relatos cortos entrelazados entre sí, no le entenderán mucho si no han leído mi fanfic "mariposa" y los one shot "gogo de niñera" y "yo no te amo", así que si no lo han hecho se los sugiero, sino pues no pasa nada, solo que no entenderán algunas cosas.

.

.

.

Wasabi

.

El Moreno no sabía cómo había llega a estar en aquella situación, escondido en un baño esperando que Fred se olvidara que lo había acompañado a esa tonta exposición; cuando el rubio le dijo que tal vez se disfrazarían nunca imagino que los vestuarios serian de la película "corazón valiente", para su altura y complexión aquella cosa era demasiado reveladora, jamás había pensado que usar una falda lo haría sentir tan apenado. Pero no le fallaría a su amigo, haciendo memoria de cuando habían empezado los dos a ir a esas convenciones, todo fue culpa de Hiro.

.

.

Había pasado que en una conversación cualquiera llegaron al tema sobre la prometida de Hiro, este no daba muchos detalles pues temía que esa persona escuchara y decidiera no salir con él.

-Eso es una pista, significa que la chica siempre anda cerca. - dijo Wasabi a Fred, este apuntaba lo mencionado en un papel arrugado lleno de notas antes dichas por el menor.

-Nos estamos acercando amigo. -

-¿Ustedes dos están tratando de averiguar quién es?- pregunto un tanto angustiado Hiro.

-Vamos, no lo echaremos a perder, Honey ya lo sabe, Tadashi pare saberlo, Fred, Gogo y yo somos los únicos que faltamos. –

-Increíble. – Hiro dejo salir una carcajada. – Ustedes tratando saber de quién me enamore cuando deberían de poner atención a su alrededor, la chica de tu sueño puede estar cruzando la esquina, en especial lo digo por ti Wasabi. –

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Fred entusiasmado.

-No lo escuches Fred, trata de distraernos. –

-Nada de eso, me creas o no el primero en caer serás tú, salvaste a tu esposa de ser asaltada una tarde muy parecida a la de ahora. –

-Si claro, y el IQ de Fred es más alto que el de Einstein. –

Se siguió con esa conversación, a Fred no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía preguntarle cosas sobre su futuro a Hiro; por lo que a partir de ese día seria hostigado por el rubio de mañana a noche sin descanso pidiendo pistas, fechas, nombres.

Pasaron algunas semanas tras esa conversación, Wasabi se encontraba dando clases a los niños bajo la supervisión del maestro Kyoshi, al finalizar las clases el moreno acompaño a su grupo para ver que cada padre o tutor los recogiera, cuando por fin salió el último tomo una escoba y se puso a barrer la banqueta, un poco de música se escucha de fondo, era la escuela de danza que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

-Que agradable sonido ¿no cree Wasabi-san? – le comento el maestro.

-Si…sería más agradable si supiera bailar, pero no sé. –

-¿No me diga que piensa dejar el doujo por ir a clases de baile? – pregunto con severidad.

-No, por nada del mundo dejaría el doujo. -contesto preocupado de haberlo ofendido. Él maestro rio con fuerza para luego continuar.

-Era una broma, debe relajarse más. -luego cambio el tono de su voz a uno más serio. – Pero recuerde, toda escuela de este lado de la acera es nuestra enemiga. – el maestro entro de nuevo al edificio dejando a Wasabi solo. Era el tipo de persona que no se puede distinguir si realmente está bromeando o hablando enserio. Ya para retirarse a su casa, el moreno vacío los botes de basura en una bolsa, ayudo al maestro a cerrar el doujo, se despidió de él y se encamino al callejón para depositar los desperdicios en el contenedor, aquello le provocaba una ansiedad terrible, era lo único que no le gusta hacer al trabajar ahí. Junto todas sus fuerzas para levantar la tapa y en cuanto metió el contenido la soltó, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo para luego sacar su liquido anti bacterial y frotárselo quisquillosamente en las manos.

-Bien, todo está bien, todo está limpio…nota mental, la próxima vez traer guantes desechables. – se dijo a sí mismo.

El sonido de una tapa metálica cayendo ruidosamente llamo su atención, cerca de la calle un hombre forcejeaba con una joven mujer, le trataba de arrebatar el bolso a la vez que la atraía al callejón.

-Por favor, se lo ruego, no tengo dinero, lo que hay ahí son papeles muy importantes, tome mis pendientes o mi celular, pero déjeme el bolso. – Rogo la chica, Wasabi la reconoció de inmediato, era la joven maestra de la escuela de baile, la había visto una vez cuando la universidad de Danza de San Fransokyo se había presentado en un intercambio cultural entre universidades.

-Ya te dije que me lo entregues. – dijo el ladro mientras que el hombre sacaba una navaja. La chica al ver el arma soltó el bolso y dio un paso atrás. Un golpe certero en el rostro, un movimiento de desarme y otro más para dejarlo en el piso y recuperar el accesorio y el ladrón estaba fuera de combate. Wasabi se acercó a la joven, la damisela en apuros trataba en vano de cercar las lágrimas que le recorrieran el rostro, el moreno gentilmente le ofreció un pañuelo, normalmente lo portaba para no tocar las cosas o limpiar superficies sucias, pero había alguien más que lo necesitaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Wasabi.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Casi me rompes el brazo. – contesto el ladro que fue acallado por una nueva patada.

La chica no dejaba de quitarle la vista de encima, no parpadeaba, parecía incluso que no respiraba, totalmente embobada con los ojos del chico. Luego de unos segundos reacciono.

-Dis..disculpa, hey…hola, yo Anastasia y ¿tú?-

-Hola…Anastasia, mi nombre es Wasabi y ¿Tú estás bien?-

La chica se puso roja como un tomate, de descendencia latina y asiática, dotada con piel tersa, mejillas rosadas y ojos de un extraño color turquesa, jugaba con su largo cabello negro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café, conozco un lugar muy bueno, solo déjame tirar esta basura. – dijo mientras sujetaba al asaltante.

Ya en el lugar Wasabi quedo perdidamente enamorado de la chica, era todo lo que había soñado, limpia, seria pero divertida, con buena figura y condición física, leía mucho por lo que los temas de conversación no acababan. Cuando la joven se retiró del café Hiro se acercó y le dijo.

-Es ella. –

-Amiguito, no necesito que lo digas, sé que la encontré. –

Después de eso la locura de Fred para encontrar a su chica ideal fue en aumento, Hiro solo le dio la pista de que la encontraría en una expo de comic al ser acompañado por Wasabi, desde entonces no dejaban de asistir a todas las que hubiera, por pequeña que fuera. Pero eso no quitaba que su amigo lo hiciera pasar ridículos.

-Wasabi, ya sal…quiero ver cómo te quedo el disfraz. –

El chico salió tratando de no mostrar nada pues la falda le quedaba dos manos por encima de la rodilla.

-Fred, no pienso salir así a ningún lado. –

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te quedo? En un santiamén arreglamos eso. – dijo sin ningún tono de burla, en menos de lo que canta un gallo el modista particular de Fred ya le había hecho los ajustes necesarios. Ambos chicos chocaron puños y salieron de los baños para mezclarse con un mar de gente.

Ahora sí, mi practica es que sean relatos cortos y mi máximo de es de 7 capítulos, espero no pasarme esta vez. Como ya dije, estaré actualizando cada 15 días pero diversas historias que estoy escribiendo ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Gogo

La chica de mechones morados hablaba por su celular mientras estaba en una larga fila.

-Ya te dije Honey, voy a tardarme en llegar, este lugar esta retacado de niños y sus insoportables madres. – dijo mientras un niño de unos 8 años la empujaba para llegar con su madre que solo le dijo "recuerda que se dice con permiso", ante aquello le hirvió la sangre y comento. – lo que tiene que hacer es darle un buen golpe. –

-¿A quien deben golpear?- pregunto la rubia por el celular.

-A nadie, oye, de verdad llegare tarde a casa hoy, aun estoy esperando la pieza para arreglar mis patines y no he ido por los nuevos accesorios de mi bicicleta.-

-No te preocupes, no es que me urja que estes aquí…de hecho es fantástico, no es que no me guste estar contigo, me encanta, por eso rentamos juntas, es solo que necesitaba el departamento a solas…unas cuantas horas. –

-¿Qué, harás cosas sucias con Tadashi esta tarde?-

-Claro que no. – se escuchó decir apena a la chica.

-Vamos, es normal, ya somos prácticamente "miembros responsables de la sociedad"…solo recuerda, si necesitas protección tengo condones, pastillas, esas maravillosas píldoras que tomas antes y después y nada sucede, están en mi cajón del buro del lado derecho.-

-Gogo…basta, no planeo hacer nada de eso… por el momento, solo no vayas al departamento por unas cuatro horas, que sean cinco. –

-Claro, bueno, ya te dije…usen protección. –

-Gogo!. – escucho gritar a su amiga, pero antes de ser regañada le colgó. A la chica ruda le gustaba jugar con la moral de su compañera cada que se podía, eran realmente muy pocas las ocaciones. Gogo no era para nada una chica a la antigua, le gustaba disfrutas de su sexualidad cada que tenia ocacion, había empezado demasiado pronto para los ojos de muchos, sus 16 fueron el inicio de su carrera por aprender sobre las artes eróticas, y no dejaba que ningún tabú la dominara.

Volviendo a le realidad del momento, la fila se le hacia eterna, como se suponía que llegaría antes del cierre del local de bicicletas si no avanzaban, luego de unos 15 minutos más de espera la chica decidió que era hora de ver que pasaba, un grupo de personas mal humoradas estaba riñendo con los empleados del lugar.

-¿Cómo que no hay piezas?. – dijo un iracundo hombre que sujetaba a un joven por el cuello de la camisa.

-De verdad lo sentimos, es solo que el club de patinadores y las chicas del roller derby llegaron antes y se llevaron todo. –

El hombre junto con otras personas, niños, madres y demás, gritaban furicos exigiendo que les dieran algo por el tiempo desperdiciado. Gogo supo que era un caso perdido, se encamino a la salida con sus patines rotos, tenia la esperanza de regresar con ellos puestos a casa, pero esa idea se acababa de espumar. Como no contaba con ningún medio de transporte decidió seguir a pie la ruta que la llevaría a la tienda de bicicletas, cuando ya estaba a una cuadra para llegar vio como se cerraban las persianas metálicas y los empleados comenzaban a salir, corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarlos y entre jadeos les rogo.

-Por favor, hoy a sido un día nefasto y solo quiero un par de accesorio, se que reiniciar el sistema y todo eso es tedioso, pero de verdad los necesito, además su horario dice de 10 a 8 pm y apenas son las 3.-

-Lo siento, no podemos, uno de los paquetes de prendas de vestir tenia chinches, se ha llamado a control de plaga y ahora mismo están rociando veneno, no abriremos hasta dentro de tres días.-

Cansada, un tanto sudada y totalmente decepcionada, Gogo camino de vuelta a casa sin ninguna animo, "nada podría ser peor" pensó, cuando recordó lo que le había pedido su amiga, "maldición" esa palabra paso por su mente, ya no tenia nada que hacer, debía encontrar algo para entretenerse y fue ahí que la vio, una tienda rosada de lencería fina, hacía tiempo que la pelinegra no contaba con ningún conjunto digno de ser admirado, claro estaba que era porque no había nadie con quien lucirlo, le encantaba tener ese tipo de prendas, pero cada que terminaba con un novio solía tirarlas, no importara que tan lindas o caras fueran, no soportaba tener algo que le recordara a sus exparejas y mucho menos usar las misma que uso con alguien antes. Realmente no sentía ganas de entrar, si no fuera que había un maniquí que mostraba un sujetador estilo balconette en negro satinado, seguramente de seda que pedía a gritos que lo comprara. Gogo por fin decidió entrar a la tienda y fue directo a verlos, sin duda era lo que quería, vio el precio y tenia el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, salvo que se quedaría sin accesorios o repuestos para sus patines, estaba inmersa en una lucha interna de pros y contras de llevarlo, cuando un "contra" resonó en su cabeza…¿Para quién lo usaría?, hubo un pequeño silencio mental cuando se le vino a la mente Hiro.

-¿En que demonios estas pensando Leiko Tamago?- se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba con toda la intensión de salir del local, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio el reflejo del sujetar en el cristal, un par de minutos después la chica salió con una elegante bolsa de lencería y adentro claro el sostén. -Bueno, las fantasías no matan a nadie y ese chico en realidad tiene 24 años. – dijo tratando de darse ánimos en que hizo lo correcto.

Termino llegando demasiado temprano a casa, apenas habían dado las 4:10, "espero que Honey no se enoje conmigo", pensó antes de entrar, esperaba encontrar a su amiga pero el departamento estaba solo, busco por todos lados, en la cocina, en el cuarto de Honey, en el baño de la misma, en la sala, el closet de la entrada, realmente no había nadie, estaba a punto de llamar cuando decidió que mejor tomaría una baño en su tina aprovechando la tranquilidad, pues a veces su amiga con su canto la alteraba, usaba audífonos pero entonaba a todo pulmón, la llamaría después de eso, comenzó a desnudarse dejando su ropa en la cama y piso sin ningún orden, tomo una toalla y cuando estaba lista para entrar a su baño vio la bolsa de lencería, "bueno, necesito probármelo para saber si es la talla correcta", la chica se puso el sujetador y contemplo su cuerpo semi desnudo ante la mirada del espejo que estaba del otro lado de su cama entre su buro y la ventana. Realmente había escogido bien, solo lamentaba no haber comprado unas bragas que hicieran juego. Lo que paso después le helo la sangre, atraves del reflejo del espejo vio cómo se giraba la perilla y lentamente se abría la puerta.

.

.

Fin y continuará

.

.

Lo sé, voy lento, esto ya estaba escrito, solo se me olvido publicarlo, como dije son fragmentos pequeños que al final tendrán sentido, y es que tengo nueva OTP, mi primera fue Seto y kisara, cuando tenía como unos 15 años, casi 9 años después Hiro y Gogo se convirtieron en mi segundo, y este año descubrí la película de Trolls, si lo sé, algo bobo XD, soy amante del genero infantil, en realidad me quería dedicar a ilustrar cuentos infantiles, pero bueno, al inicio no quise verla porque ningún tráiler me llamo la atención, paso que teníamos un día aburrido y dijimos "veamos una película X que no hayamos visto" y desde entonces la veo mínimo una vez al día jajajaja, escribí un one shot y creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que el fandom anglosajón que es hacer un fanfic con sus versiones humanas, claro, cuando termine con los de BH6, reitero, si alguien lee esto y les interesa mis fanfic los siento, tratare de no atrasarme, este mes publicare otro capítulo de fragmento y uno de monster allergy (o tal vez dos para terminar con el, pues solo tendrá tres capítulos)


End file.
